User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD S2: A Christmas Wiki
It's been awhile since I last posted a WikiMAD It may not be that popular, or may just be a fad But I promise that my skills will be smacked upon... stuff Okay, you all can go ahead and call my bluff. Fuck. The Story Twas the Night of November 4th, and all through the room Not a creature was stirring, not even a Pikachu Some socks were hung on the furnace, you see and they belonged to Devil, Flats, and CE Now you think it’s finished, but the story has just begun And it probably just feels like an ERB rerun But as you listen to my story, grab some chocolate and have a seat Because this is the tale of a porn-obsessed sloth named meat Sitting alone on a fine November 4th Meat was taking notes on who to report Until suddenly, like a flash, meat looked up and paused For he was soon visited by the ghost of DWAS DWAS spoke to meat, and with words so light… “Unbanned all the trolls, DWAS Era starts tonight” Meat just looked at the fire, and with a look so grim He grabbed a scythe from the window, and tried to cut him DWAS disappeared, and reappeared at last and Stated “You will meet the ghosts of Wikia Future, Present, and Past” Then, at once, DWAS had left once more I wish I could rhyme smart, because I just punched my door Meat, knowing nothing, listened to DWAS’s words Before suddenly, the ghost of Wikia Past came through the herds Of course, there was nothing suggesting who he might be Until the man told Meat (in PM) that he was CE. “Let me come back!” CE stated to meat “But there’s porn here” meat said, filled with glee CE then proceeded to destroy his apartment But since Meat is a sloth, that’s not his department “Unban me you fuck” CE finally swore “Okay” meat agreed… but I don’t know what for CE disappeared again, but after hearing the news In came Wikia Present, none other than Wonderpikachu “Meat why do you smeel” Wonder asked the sloth So deodorant fell, but completely clothed “If you listen to DWAS”, wonder stated, annoyed, “Then the entire wiki will have no christmas joy” “But wonder it’s november, and according to my book, I don’t read shit, I just needed a hook” “What”, said wonder, who was clearly confused Then he hurt himself in confusion, because fuck logic, noobs. After dying a second time, Wonder had completely dissolve with one final issue that was still left unresolved As the sound of white rapping comes through Meat’s Phone Receiver A white smoke of dust or something turned into Nice Peter “Yes, I am dead, but I’ll still do ERB, But dude, you need to lighten up… figuratively There’s a lot of good you can do in this world Except marry women, sloths don’t get girls You lazy fuck, why do you have to be this way? I put you at the end of Caeser vs Zulu, douchebag Do as I say, For I am your leader Become a crat and become everyones deceiver” However, due to the fact Meat’s ears were failing He actually said “Yo, you should do something, instead of complaining” Peter then took off, to go back on his world tour, When the clock struck twelve, and Meat fell asleep on the floor The next day, Meat unbanned all the trolls, and although he looked like a cod The only logical thing Meat did was promote Dragon to mod Havok was wrecked, but Sannse soon came to stand Solved all of their problems, and Meat was globally banned So the moral of the story is one you should already know The one person who should be blamed for all of this… … is Joe. How does this WikiMAD compare to the others? I could do better, just ask my brother This shit was wack, greatest thing so far I'm just gonna ignore this blog and play my guitar. Real next battle? I won't rhyme, I swear Sesame Skeep Flat-tastic world Other because I'm stupid and forgot things Should I parody more poetry? Yes No God, why? Category:Blog posts